yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mathmech
| romaji = Zanki | trans = Processlayer | fr_name = Mathmech | de_name = Mathemech | it_name = Matemech | ko_name = 참기 | ko_romanized = Chamgi | pt_name = Mechamático(a) | es_name = Matemecha | tcg = Mystic Fighters | ocg = * Deck Build Pack: Mystic Fighters * V Jump October 2019 promotional card }} "Mathmech", known as "Processlayer" ( Zanki) in the OCG, is an archetype of Cyberse monsters with various Attributes (primarily EARTH and FIRE), used by Dark Kuroda in Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures. They were introduced in Deck Build Pack: Mystic Fighters. Etymology Each member wields a weapon or is holding one in a way that denotes the mathematical symbol it represents. Playing style The archetype's main goal is to set up an OTK using "Geomathmech Final Sigma." Sigma is unaffected by card effects (except Mathmech cards) and deals double the damage when battling monsters while he is in the Extra Monster Zone. Mathmech do this by quickly swarming the field with the various effects of the Level 4's, some of whom have ATK altering effects when they are sent to the GY (e.g. "Mathmech Multiplication" doubles the ATK of a Cyberse until the end of the turn, allowing "Final Sigma" to deal out massive damage). Alternatively, the archetype has powerful removal in the form of "Primathmech Laplacian" which has a "Trishula"-like effect that allows it to send opponent's cards to the GY, avoiding targeting or destruction trigger effects. Recommended cards "Balancer Lord" and "One-Time Passcode" can put themselves on the field without wasting a Normal Summon for additional Synchro or Xyz material. "Backup Secretary" gives easy access to Level 7 Synchros while also being a simple tribute fodder for Nabla or Division's effects. "Cynet Mining" and "Cynet Backdoor" can search all of your Mathmech monsters. "Link Disciple" and "Link Devotee" are both Link-1 and each require any Level 4 or lower Cyberse-type monster, making them the easiest monsters to get in the Extra Monster Zone to tribute for Division's effect. However, there's also a nice combo between the two of them where you can tribute Devotee with Disciple's effect and then gain Devotee's effect to put additional bodies on your field in the form of two Tokens. "Cyberse Wicckid" can be used to search Nabla and Sigma out of the Main Deck, and the combination of "Transcode Talker" and "Update Jammer" can put a very high amount of damage on the field with only three monsters. Official Decks Weaknesses Being an archetype composed entirely of Cyberse-type Monsters, they can be crippled by "There Can Be Only One". Spending multiple resources to go into Final Sigma can still be knocked out with a simple "Kaiju" monster, and having your plays interrupted by your opponent can be a big issue....and sometimes a game-loser if you don't have the cards to recover. Since the deck focuses on Synchro and Xyz monsters, it can be partially disabled by "Dimensional Barrier". Trivia * This archetype is the first all-Cyberse archetype that did not appear in any of Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series. References Category:Archetypes